


Day Sixteen: Nipple Play

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Feathers & Featherplay, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: Tony's always been good with his hands.





	Day Sixteen: Nipple Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the idiot who realized at 11:52pm that I didn't do my Kinktober today. So enjoy this because I'm sure its terrible. -.-

The first time he’d gotten to see Steve in person, he barely could keep his dick from jumping up in desire. The blue eyes and firm jaw were heart-stopping, and he was sure he could come in his way-too-expensive pants from the captain’s disappointed tone alone. Most of the urge to pounce on the icon died when Loki decided to throw an alien party in New York, but even the near-death of a wormhole couldn’t stop Tony from jerking off to the thought of Steve and his serum body sleeping two floors beneath him. He was aching and dirty, yet he’d never felt as amazing as it did coming with Steve’s name tumbling off his lips. 

It took two years before he finally stumbled into a relationship with Steve. It hadn’t really occurred to him that he’d ever get a shot with the captain, who was far too good for a man known as the merchant of murder. Suggesting Steve was into both men and women wasn’t too far a stretch for the leader of equal rights. Being the symbol of freedom meant everyone got their rights, including people who loved their own gender. But for Captain America to pick Tony as his ‘fella’? It’d seem as likely as a man surviving in a submerged plane for close to a century. And yet it was the man out of time who had boldly stood in front of Tony, cheeks brighter than the red stripes on the American flag, and asked him to go to dinner. Tony had fumbled out a yes, and nearly a year later, Tony had the pleasure of waking up every morning (or as many mornings as he made it to bed) with a naked lump of superhero in his sheets.  

A lot of the myths about the super serum were, much to Tony’s chagrin, untrue. Though people tried to claim they saw Captain America as a pure, honest icon, Tony had been around in the 80s. The things that people came up with involving side effects of project rebirth had given the teen plenty of things to think about with a dick in his ass. The size of the soldier's cock, how thick it would be, over-pouring come and the unlimited amount of orgasms. Everything had been such nice fodder for the engineer’s fantasies, that he’d nearly rubbed himself raw over images of each one when he’d been too scarred and paranoid to let another person touch him after the kidnapping. And getting to sleep with the man beat the hell out of his hand, even if none of those rumors turned out to be that accurate. 

But there was  **one** thing that the secret whispers got right.

“They’s so sensitive.” Tony’s eyes watched with curiosity as he slid the feather down Steve’s chest, watching the instrument gently roll over the hardened tip of the soldier’s left nipple. Hands already bunched in the sheets beneath them nearly ripped the fabric when Steve jerked, gasping through hard shivers. The corner of Tony’s eye caught the hardened cock twitching eagerly against his lover’s stomach, a messy pool of come smeared on his naked flesh. Steve’s light skin was fully flushed, back arched as it tried to rub up into the teasing sensation against the nipple. Amused, Tony trailed the feather to the outside of the areola, flicking it onto the bunched nerves to watch Steve’s head drop back with a moan. He continued to circle the tortured skin with flicks of his wrist, biting his lower lip at the plea that came from Steve.

“Stop teasing and help me out.” He knew they both had meetings they had to get to, and obligations that couldn’t be excused with ‘I just discovered my boyfriend goes crazy when you play with his nipples’. Pepper may get a laugh out of it, but the board of directors were too old and limp to enjoy his sex life. Still, he was a scientist at heart, and the need to explore was too strong to resist. Tony reached his free hand over the broad chest to gain access to the untouched nipple, thumb brushing it with just enough pressure to send Steve’s hips into the air with a cry. The three quick pulses of the dick under him made a thought pop into Tony’s head, and he dribbled the feather back onto the victimized nipple while he spoke. 

“Could you come from nipple stimulation alone?” There was a full body shiver to the question, and the engineer could see how close his boyfriend was. 

“ **Tony** .” In truth, he’d been playing with Steve’s body for quite some time, so he was worked up. And he’d given him half a blow job before discovering his boyfriend’s dirty secret, so it wouldn’t **really** be from nipple stimulation alone. But the whine that bubbled from Steve’s throat when Tony synced the feather in time to the tapping of his thumb on the other side of Steve’s chest was too impossible to resist. 

“If you want to come, then we do it like this.” He rolled his fingertips over the peak, barely brushing it to leave Steve’s body aching for more contact. 

“Oh God.” 

“Just my fingers on your nipples, teasing you until you give me what I want. Might take minutes, might take days. But that's all up to you, sweetcheeks.”

“I can’t-”

“Then you go without an orgasm.” He’d added a little force into his tone before he pinched the nipple on a whim, knowing he’d end up with his hand on Steve’s dick in a minute. Really, nothing would keep him from giving the captain his happy ending. What he hadn’t expected was Steve’s loud cry of his name at the painful squeeze of the nipple, which contrasted with the feather fluttering over the unbruised peak. Hips thrust into the air several times to ride out the abrupt orgasm, the untouched cock spewing come high up on Steve’s stomach. Stunned at the outcome, Tony blinked once before pinching the nipple again, watching Steve’s head toss back and forth on the pillow in miserable bliss. His dick continued to pump out his pleasure, and though he was sure it was in his head, the fluid poured out more than normal. He loosened his hold after a few seconds, and the body that had strung tight under his grasp dropped back to the bed with heaving gasps of breath. Steve was worn out from the ordeal, but Tony had never seen the super soldier look so sated before.

“Wow.” Unable to simply soak in the moment, Tony waited for Steve’s tired eyes to glance up at him before wiggling his fingers in the air. “Guess I really do have the magic touch.” 

“Then use it on yourself.” The captain’s smirk looked stupid on his sweaty, flushed face, though Tony couldn’t turn away from it when the man pushed off the bed to walk toward the bathroom. “I’ve got to get ready for a meeting.” 

“I give you the best orgasm of your life and that’s how you repay me? You spoiled brat!” Tony huffed on his bed dramatically, scowling at the loud laugh that Steve gave when disappearing into the other room.  Tony heard the shower turn on, though noticed with a wicked gleam that Steve had “accidentally” left the door wide open. Sliding off the bed with ease, Tony’s hand trailed down his own cock while moving toward the bathroom, a much longer round two in mind. Steve may not have had an instant refractory period, but it was faster than most. And Tony was willing to bet a pinch to his nipples made it go even faster. 

Needless to say, neither man made it to their meeting that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve looks like he'd have sensitive nipples. Don't know why I think that, just do. So let me know what you think, a simple comment goes a long way! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Day Seventeen: Masturbation


End file.
